


Thames

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, John is fed up, M/M, sherlock lacks basic reasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the One Word Bottomjohn Prompt Series.</p><p>Sherlock and John have a friendly discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts).



“You.  _Idiot.”_

John stares at Sherlock and can't speak.

“I can't  _believe...”_ Sherlock stops, his voice swallowed by his disbelief. “My God, John! What were you  _thinking?_ Oh wait, let me guess:  _You weren't._ What a bloody surprise  _that_ is. John Watson  _not thinking.”_

He glares at John, clearly expecting an answer, some sort of reasoning for his actions, and it's that, the expression of enraged expectation, that finally lets John speak, his spluttering outrage finally outweighing his shock.

“ _Me?”_ John says, a hand against his chest. “You're asking what  _I_ was thinking?” His voice fails him as he stares back and forth between the pair of them, dripping and shivering on the embankment, the Thames quiet and dark and stinking below them. He gestures, half wild at the picture they make. “You. Sherlock bloody Holmes. Are asking me. What  _I_ was thinking.” He takes a deep breath and across from him Sherlock continues to glare, clearly still waiting for the forthcoming explanation. John squeezes his eyes shut and feels the crackling of icicles already forming in his lashes. He breathes and remembers what Ella said about counting.

“Sherlock,” he says, when he thinks he can speak with shouting. “You. Just jumped into the Thames. After a fucking. Box.”

“ _It was evidence.”_

“ _It was sinking!”_

“I couldn't just let it go!”

“Yes! Yes you could! And, in fact, you should have!”

“Oh I see. This is all my fault, is it? If only I hadn't jumped in then you wouldn't have had to, either.”

“Yes, Sherlock! Yes, that is exactly what I am saying!”

“Don't be tiresome, John. It was clear I was already submerged. Why you felt it necessary to have us both soaked and in danger of hypothermia with neither of our mobiles now working is beyond me. Don't you ever just  _think?”_

And that's when John does it. He takes the two strides that separate them and sees the way Sherlock flinches back. John doesn't let him. Grabs the sopping collar of his too thin shirt and drags him down to eye level and snarls, livid and unrelenting in Sherlock's startled, defiant face. “You. Bloody. Fucking. Idiot. If you ever.  _If you ever._ Think that I am just going to stand there and let you do whatever  _stupid_ fucking thing you feel you need to do without mefollowing right  _bloody_ behind you, you need to get your thick, idiotic, stubborn head examined. You do not.  _You do not._ Go  _anywhere._ Without  _me._  I bloody love you and that means you are  _never_ bloody alone in any stupid, idiotic thing you ever do ever  _fucking_  again.  _Do you bloody understand me, you utter and absolute git?”_

For a second Sherlock says nothing. They stand there, breathing and shivering in each others faces. Then two frozen lips suddenly duck down and clumsily peck John on his equally frozen ones.

“Idiot,” Sherlock says. “You're just saying that so I'll still bugger you after you did something so stupid.”

“Sherlock,” John says between clenched teeth. “I  _will_  hit you. And you  _will_  be buggering me tonight. Not because I asked you to, but because I bloody deserve it for putting up with you.”

Sherlock purses his lips and looks thoughtful. “Fine,” he says. “But you have to find the cab. And also, I love you, too.”

“Shut up, Sherlock. I know.”

“Then why are we saying it?”

“Because you're a stubborn bloody git. Now be quiet before I make you make the tea, too.”


End file.
